dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Augustus Faulkner
Spell List These spells come from the Spell List. You pick 10 first year spells, and then 7 each year afterward. Remeber to pick from the correct year, or lower. 1st Year Spells *Expelliarmus *Bluebell Flames *Hover Charm *Incendio *Intruder Charm *Locomotor Mortis *Lumos *Nox *Petrificus Totalus *Protego 2nd Year Spells *Ventus *Alohomora *Ascendio *Defodio *Fumos *Impedimenta *Obliteration Charm 3rd Year Spells *Accio *Bombarda *Obliviate *Diffindo *Engorgio *Episkey *Finite Incantantem 4th Year Spells *Colloportus *Deprimo *Ferula *Incarcerous *Levicorpus *Reparifors *Stupefy 5th Year Spells *Aqua Eructo *Intervenite *Disillusionment Charm *Bombarda Maxima *Brachioum Emendo *Declino Alica *Eviscera Contorta 6th Year Spells * * * * * * * 7th Year Spells * * * * * * * Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Admins will have you add spells here, or any spells you learn through roleplaying, such as in class. Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes Ancient Runes DA Quick Info Augustus was born to Graham Faulkner, a pureblood who despite his family's wishes fell in love and married a muggle named Alicia Davis, causing his family to disown him. He wasn't deterred however and he and his wife lived in the Muggle world. When Augustus was 2 however his parents were found dead outside Knockturn Alley. The Aurors who investigated the murder couldn't find anything about the culprit. Ruscus, Graham's older brother decided to raise Augustus as a member of his own family next to his son and daughter.He, unlike his brother had married Cecilia Nilsen a pureblood and he kept with his family's tradition. So, it was in this enviroment that Augustus grew up. He soon discovered that even though he was a member of the family, he wasn't always treated as such. His uncle scolded him on a regular basis and showed extreme favoritism for his son David. Augustus relationship with his cousin was strained from the start. Ever since David learned the word mudblood, he didn't miss a chance to insult his cousin with it. Patricia, his other cousin was kinder on the other hand but she kept a cold demeanor toward him ever since she learned of his lineage. As a result, he grew isolated from his family and devoted his time in reading which he mastered at a very young age. He was also the first to display signs of magical abilities (On the day of his 5th birthday he caused a minor kitchen explosion). By the time he was 10 he had managed to control (to some degree) his bouts of accidental magic. Traits Cunning, Quick-witted but ferocious and downright insensitive. Appearance Personality Augustus could be seen as arrogant. He likes to make snarky comments about people based on first impressions and isn't afraid to voice his opinion. He is also very cunning and likes to coerce others into doing his dirty work. He likes causing chaos and mayhem in the lives of others. He is also booksmart although he sometimes tries to hide it. Family He was raised by his uncle's family ever since his parents were murdered. Relationships Magical abilities He is exceptionally good at control magic but he is also a fairly good dueler. He also possesses a photographic memory Links X Alkibiades X (talk) 20:12, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Characters